


Settling

by Nary



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: Drabble, Eshu - Freeform, Gen, Grumps, Holding Hands, Is It Romance?, Only Sensible People Around, Or Just Friends?, Pooka - Freeform, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The study was still smoldering, but it seemed the freehold would survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kennesaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennesaw/gifts), [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



The study was still smoldering, but it seemed the freehold would survive. Young Hagen was sleeping off the day's stresses, but Carson, though exhausted, couldn't rest. He sat on the porch, where until recently sinister blackness encroached. Now the night was full of stars.

Silently, Aces came to join him. "You're not planning to stick around," she said, but it sounded like a question.

"I could. For a while."

"Good. Because things will quiet down here, and I'll need someone smart to help." She put her hand in his. Maybe, he thought, settling in Bluebonnet Hollow wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
